familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
DuBose Cemetery, McCormick County, South Carolina, USA
DuBose Cemetery, McCormick County, South Carolina, USA General * location: Willington. Approximately 3/4 mile past Willington Cemetery on old Willington road. Right side of road approximately 150 yards. Rusty wire fence with metal frame wire gate. Section A Right side beginning at gate: Grave 1 - Stone unmarked Grave 2 - Archibald B. Andrews, Aug. 29, 1870 April 18, 1953 Grave 3 - Hattie Newbold, Wife of A. B. Andrews, 1874 - 1919 Grave 4 - 5 - unmarked Grave 6 - Emilie Catherine, Wife of T. A. Andrews, Jan. 27, 1850, July 26, 1906 Grave 7 - T. A. Andrews - April 1, 1846, June 27, 1920 Grave 8 - Maggie E. Murphy, Jan. 10, 1855, June 21, 1913 Grave 9 - M. W. Murphy, April 20, 1850, April 26, 1899 Grave 10 - 11 - unmarked Grave 12 - Francis Marion, Son of Dr. Edward Mitchell and Elizabeth Grimball Baynard of Edisto Island, S. C., Jan. 1, 1833, Jan 21, 1902 (Listed at bottom of stone - Endora, aged 3 yrs & 5 mos., Francis Marion, aged 1 yr. & 5 mos., Children of F. M. & E. D. Mitchell) Grave 13 - Endora Mitchell, NE'E Dwight, wife of F. M. Mitchell, Oct. 19, 1835, Oct. 7, 1904, "The victory of life is won, The song of triumph has begun." Alleluia Section B Left side beginning at gate: Line I Grave 1 - Tommy, Son of F. D. Porcher, Died 1927, Aged SIX Mo. Grave 2 & 3 - Thomas Davis, Son of O. T. & G. M. Porcher, 1869 - 1914, and His Wife Frances, 1854 - 1935 Grave 4 - S. DuBose, Son of O. T. & G. M. Porcher, Aug. 10, 1871, April 13, 1910 Grave 5 - A. L. Porcher, Born March 1, 1859, Died Febr. 13, 1908 Grave 6 - L. DeV. Porcher, Born Oct. 24, 1853 Died June 20, 1906 Grave 7 - Sacred to the memory of Rev. Octavius Theodore Porcher, Departed this life Dec. 30, 1873 in the 45 year of his age. Grave 8 - In Memoriam, Georgiana Maine Porcher, Oct. 28,1833, May 18, 1919, and five little children, Elizabeth, De Veaux, Thomas, Georgiana, DuBose, Alive unto God through Jesus Christ our Lord Grave 9 - small stone marked G. Grave 10 - 12 - unmarked Line II Grave 1 - Dorothe Stillwell, Jan. 21, 1915, Febr. 19, 1963, Wife of Francis Davis Porcher, Mother of John & Thomas Grave 2 - Katherine Gaillard Porcher, Born Aug. 10, 1855, Died Sept. 26, 1925 Grave 3 - Katie D. DuBose, Daughter of J. E. & A. L. DuBose, Died Nov. 10, 1873, Aged 12 yrs. and 18 days Grave 4 - 5 - unmarked Section C Outside fence to southwest of cemetery are numerous graves, presumably slaves of the plantation owners in this area, marked only by rocks and indentations of ground. One grave is marked with hugh slab and reads: Mary, Born 1856, Died Jan. 18, 1886, Always faithful, Erected by R. B. Cade Notes * Also see * List of Cemeteries in McCormick County, South Carolina, USA Category:Cemeteries in McCormick County, South Carolina